Sinal Fechado
by Shaka Psico
Summary: Um encontro casual no trânsito de Atenas... Poucas palavras e muitas lembranças... Um romance... Uma promessa quebrada e muitas perguntas sem resposta... Uma chance de explicar... Uma chance de entender... Um sinal fechado. - Fic para o desafio Aniversário do Milo e Kárdia do Grupo Saint Seiya BL. Yaoi Lemon. Milo x Kamus. Aguardo Reviews!


_Como de praxe: Saint Seiya nem os personagens desta história me pertencem, mas sim á Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e outros. Se pertencessem a mim, seria bem interessante..._

_Galera, essa fic é pro desafio Aniversário de Milo e Kárdia do grupo Saint Seiya BL. Uma simples One-shot do casal preferido da galera: Milo e Kamus._

_Importante:__ As falas em negrito correspondem à música Sinal Fechado de Chico Buarque e interpretação do mesmo e Maria Bethânia. Portanto trata-se de uma sonng fic, porém com uma interpretação diferente._

_Agradeço imensamente a minha Beta linda e maravilhosa Kitsune Kiki! Sua ajuda foi indispensável!_

_Espero que gostem! Mil Beijos Doces!_

_**Sinal Fechado**_

– **Olá! Como vai?**___– depois de tantos anos, o reencontrara justo ali, no sinal fechado. Pensou que talvez o ruivo sequer lhe respondesse._

– **Eu vou indo. E você, tudo bem?**___– não era tão improvável que encontrasse Milo em Athenas, mas simplesmente não esperava vê-lo._

– **Tudo bem! Eu vou indo, correndo pegar meu lugar no futuro... E você? **_– o francês estava tão bonito, tão elegante como nunca o vira antes._

– **Tudo bem! Eu vou indo, em busca de um sono tranqüilo...  
Quem sabe?**___– sim, quem sabe... Seu sono já não era tranquilo há anos..._

– **Quanto tempo!**

– **Pois é, quanto tempo!**

-)(-

O dia estava muito quente e o céu já se carregava em nuvens escuras. Em pouco tempo o peso frio da água chocava-se contra o chão quente, num encontro único na natureza. As torrentes líquidas eram fortes, porém ele continuava treinando. Sozinho. Tão concentrado que estava não percebera a aproximação de outrem.

- Você não deve treinar na chuva. – indiferente como sempre, suas palavras constratavam com o tom de sua voz, permeada por um forte sotaque francês.

- Não posso parar, eu serei o melhor cavaleiro de Escorpião de todos os tempos! – sua determinação era tão forte quanto sua personalidade.

- Se continuar na chuva, adoecerá e ficará dias sem treinar e aí suas intenções estarão cada vez mais distantes de concretude. – virou-se e ameaçou partir, porém foi interrompido com um pedido sincero.

- Não vá Kamus! Você é meu único amigo e também o único que se importa comigo! Treina comigo...

- Quem disse que me importo? – a chuva escorria por seus cabelos lisos, molhando também o resto de seu corpo, dando-lhe uma aparência mais singela do que já possuia. Sentiu seu braço ser puxado, forçando-o a virar-se para outro.

O grego também estava encharcado, porém seus olhos iluminados intensamente, refletiam o brilho molhado e cristalino da água. Seu porte desenvolvido camuflava suas poucas 13 primaveras, dando-lhe mais anos. Encarava-o como se não pudesse evitar, cada gota que tocava a pele alva do francês lhe parecia desbotar mais. O som da chuva soava como música melodiosa.

- Eu sei Kamus, sei que se importa. Senão não estaria aqui... – alguns passos em direção ao ruivo, hipnotizado pelo brilho vermelho daqueles olhos. O outro permanecia imóvel.

Poucos centímetros os separavam e o torpor do momento os levaram a tocar de leve os lábios, de maneira tímida. Com os olhos cerrados, o ruivo buscou mais contato, sendo prontamente correspondido. Sentia o gosto quente do outro, enquanto era tomado por seus braços.

Por longos minutos experimentaram o ósculo pela primeira vez. Doce, suave, inocente. Separaram-se sem pressa. Após aquela sensação incrível, sentiu o outro soltar-se delicadamente de seus braços e deixa-lo, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando suavemente, sem dizer palavra. Impressionou-se com a atitude do francês, tentando detê-lo com a voz.

- Kamus, Kamus... – esticou o braço, fechando o punho e sentindo apenas o vento e gotas de chuva em sua mão. A decepcão em seu rosto era translúcida, igual às lágrimas disfarçadas de chuva que desciam de seus olhos escurecidos pela mágoa.

-)(-

– **Me perdoe a pressa, é a alma dos nossos negócios!**___– sua vida mudara tanto, nunca teve pressa ou se preocupara tanto com negócios como nos últimos tempos. Se perguntava se Kamus havia mudado também..._

– **Não tem de quê! Eu também só ando a cem!**___– pouco dava importância à outras questões que não fossem relacionadas a seu trabalho. Não muito mudara com os anos, mas o grego parecia diferente. Também já se passou tanto tempo..._

– **Quando irá telefonar? Precisamos nos ver por aí!**___– queria vê-lo, aquele ocasional encontro lhe despetara algumas lembranças antigas._

– **Pra semana, prometo, talvez nos vejamos...Quem sabe?**___– quem sabe realmente se veriam novamente, algum dia? Olhou o loiro profundamente, os anos não pareciam lhe ter passado... O brilho intenso de sua expressão continuava o mesmo._

-)(-

Os corpos suados comprimiam-se intensamente. Os gritos e gemidos ecoavam pelo pequeno e rústico quarto. Os olhos avermelhados soltavam lágrimas disfarçadas, enquanto sentia o outro tomando-o por completo, murmurando de prazer, assim como ele próprio. O ápice os tomava de maneira arrebatadora, inebriando-os por completo.

As respirações ofegantes se acalmavam enquanto os corpos disputavam espaço na mesma pequena cama. Experiência única e inesquecível para ambos. Juntos tornavam-se homens.

Levantou-se sentando na cama, buscando suas roupas e vestindo-as. Não aguentava mais aquilo em seu peito, precisava dizer.

- Vou para a Sibéria amanhã treinar aspirantes a Cisne. – de costas para o outro, ouvia-o levantar-se abruptamente puxando seu ombro. Permaneceu firme e imóvel, sem deixá-lo lhe virar para si.

- Porque não me disse antes? Porque só agora? – estava irado, gritava. Não se conformava.

- Para evitar exatamente isso. – virou-se de frente para o outro, encarando-o – Não é escolha minha, entenda!

- Mas porque fez isso comigo então, para me usar? – magoado, revoltado e angustiado eram as palavras que melhor descreveriam o grego naquele momento.

- Pra levar uma lembrança sua comigo. – sem mais nada dizer, levantou e se foi. O loiro não tentou impedí-lo. Seu orgulho estava ferido demais para isso...

-)(-

– **Quanto tempo!  
**

– **Pois é...quanto tempo!**

– **Tanta coisa que eu tinha a dizer, mas eu sumi na poeira das  
ruas...**___– aquele dia, jamais se esqueceria dele, sempre se perguntou se o ruivo havia lhe guardado mágoa ao ir-se daquela maneira._

– **Eu também tenho algo a dizer, mas me foge à lembrança!**___– piscou lentamente e lembrara-se daquele dia que queria simplesmente esquecer... das palavras não ditas..._

-)(-

Tantas coisas aconteceram, que sua mente ainda não havia conseguido reabsorver tudo... Uma difícil luta conta seu querido discípulo... A desonra pelo dever... O renascimento cheio de possibilidades...

Não sabia muito bem como agir ou o que fazer... Mas precisava falar com ele... Talvez fosse essa a oportunidade, a liberdade necessária... Pela primeira vez a esperança surgia em seu coração...

Dirigiu-se até Escorpião, sentindo ao chegar uma estranha sensação, de vazio. Bateu incessantemente na porta da casa particular, até ser despertado de seu desespero momentâneo por uma voz que conhecia bem.

- Ele foi embora Kamus! – sua voz era suave e séria, como sempre fora. De alguma maneira Saga podia ver a decepção no olhar do outro.

- Foi embora? Sem dizer nada? – aquilo tudo parecia mentira! Tinha que ser mentira... Ele não podia ter ido embora sem ao menos dizer Adeus... Esforçou-se para não mostrar sua tristeza para o outro. Despediu-se – Obrigado pela informação! Boa tarde Saga. – não queria falar, olhar ou qualquer outro tipo de comunicação com ele, sabia não ser educado, mas era necessário, pois aquela dor era insuportável. Deu-lhe as costas e se foi.

Chegando em casa, abandonou-se ao chão... Porque... Ele havia partido para sempre sem dizer adeus... Aquilo não era justo... Deixou uma lágrima escorrer por sua face clara e delicada.

Há alguns dias ganharam a chance de uma nova vida, após o fim da batalha contra Hades. Athena havia deixado a todos à escolha: ficar no Santuário ou ir embora e ter uma vida civil... Milo escolhera a vida civil... Sem nada dizer arrumou suas coisas e se foi...

Tinha tantas coisas a dizer, tantas coisas a propor, a provar... Bem, já não tinha mais... Foram tantos anos com frases feitas, do que diria se o reencontrasse, mas o tempo apagou as letras da mente, mas não a dor do abandono... Não entendia, justo ele que cobrava tanto...

Anos se passaram, as lembranças amenizaram e a dor também. Porém jamais poderia esquecê-lo... Jamais poderia esquecer aquele dia...

-)(-

– **Por favor, telefone! "eu preciso beber alguma coisa,  
rapidamente"... **_– realmente precisava vê-lo._

– **Pra semana... **_– talvez fosse uma oportunidade de esclarecer as coisas. Afinal se passaram mais de 10 anos..._

– **O sinal... **_– ia abrir, o sinal ia abrir..._

– **Eu procuro você... **_– sim, procuraria Milo._

– **Vai abrir... Vai abrir... **_– não queria que abrisse, queria ter mais tempo. Fechou os olhos por um instante e lembrou-se daquele dia e daquela promessa... Que não cumpriu..._

-)(-

- Olá Milo, como vai? – percebera a expressão endurecida do outro. Aquele contato seria difícil. Mas como ficara lindo, um homem realmente admirável...

- Bem Kamus e você? Vejo que esses 6 anos no gelo lhe fizeram bem. – a ironia escondia a mágoa, o orgulho ferido...

- Eu quero conversar com você!

-Não temos nada que conversar! – ele não o feriria novamente, havia aprendido com o próprio francês como congelar o coração.

Palavras não seriam ouvidas, conhecia-o. Aproximou-se e beijou seus lábios com intensidade. Laçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo que aos poucos correspondia, cedia. Foram longos minutos de lembranças e saudades, até o ósculo ser separado com certa força.

- Não Kamus, eu não confio em você! Vem, me seduz e depois vai embora sem olhar pra trás. Você sempre faz isso! – empurrou-o levemente, escapando de suas mãos com agilidade. Seu coração estava cansado daquilo.

- Eu não vou mais embora... Agora eu vou ficar, acredite...

- Eu passei esses 6 anos esperando o dia em que fosse voltar... Pra dizer o quanto eu te desprezo...

-Não, você não me despreza Milo. Senão, não me esperaria, não estaria aqui... Lembra-se disso? – os olhos do outro começavam a ceder, aproximou-se novamente. O abraço foi forte e acolhedor, fazendo o grego se entregar – Nunca mais fui o mesmo depois daquela tarde. Você me invadiu sem volta para meus sentimentos.

- Porque eu acreditaria?

- Porque eu te amo...

Aquelas palavras pareciam surreais sendo ditas pelo ruivo, era golpe baixo, mas fôra acertado em cheio. Pôde constatar a veracidade naquele olhar avermelhado fixo em si. Seu coração não pôde mais aguentar, uma lágrima denunciou-lhe, assim como acontecera outras tantas vezes. Fechou os olhos e beijou-o como se não tivesse mais nada nesse mundo a preocupar-se. Tinha-o de volta, e dessa vez esperava que fosse para sempre...

Ofegantes, buscando alívio e ar separaram-se, buscando o quarto privado da Oitava Casa.

- Passei noites sonhando com teu retorno, com isso... Kamus...

- Agora é real! – sentiu o grego empurrar-lhe vagarosamente sobre a cama, sem soltá-lo de seus braços.

Os beijos e carícias eram distribuídos por todo o corpo suave. Queria sentir o gosto de cada pedaço daquela pele tão branca e macia. Suas mãos exploravam seus musculos e desfaziam-se das incômodas roupas do aquariano, enquanto sentia-o abraçar e arranhar suas costas fortes, gemer ensandecidamente de prazer.

- Milo, eu quero sentir o mesmo daquela tarde, ser seu de novo. – os corpos já desnudos se acariciavam mutuamente entre gemidos e sussuros.

Com todo cuidado, tomou-o devagar, fazendo-o chorar com a dor da invasão. Beijou-o, acarinhou sua face, seus cabelos, percebendo que a tranquilidade já o apossava novamente. Aos poucos os corpos começavam a movimentar-se em busca de prazer, de união. Os rostos estavam corados e plenos de desejo e intensidade. Os beijos eram quentes e molhados, e o suor se misturava em ambos.

- Kamus, eu te amo... – a emoção tomava conta do loiro, que sentia-se pleno com aquilo. Possuía o frânces outra vez...

- Milo... – após sentir sua sensibilidade sendo tocada insistentemente, deixou-se levar pela explosão de prazer, que aquela fricção dos corpos lhe proporcinara. Mais poucos segundos, ouviu o amante gritar e fôra preenchido por ele. Estava voando pelos céus...

Os corpos já tranquilos e apaziguados se abraçavam na cama, mantendo um grande contato visual, que não deixou aqueles olhos avermelhados esconderem sua angústia.

- Que foi Kamus, não me diga que vai me deixar de novo?

- Não Milo, não é isso. Vou lhe confessar... O Mestre receberá amanhã a suposta Athena e seus defensores... entre eles meu discípulo.

- Isso te preocupa? – tentava entender onde o outro queria chegar com aquela conversa, o que o ruivo pretendia.

- Acho que nos causarão tormentos... O menino de Cisne ainda não está pronto para uma batalha como essa! – sua mente tentava achar uma solução que fosse menos fatídica...

- Você pensa em detê-lo? – conseguia ler em seu olhar, era claro que faria isso. O francês não deixaria o garoto morrer...

- Milo, me promete que nunca me deixará...

- Eu prometo Kamus, não importa o que aconteça eu nunca vou lhe abandonar! – uma promessa... Um beijo doce e apaixonado invadiu os lábios, as bocas e os corações...

-)(-

– **Eu prometo, não esqueço, não esqueço... **_– como poderia esquecê-lo? Por mais que tentasse, o loiro continuava vivo em seus pensamentos..._

– **Por favor, não esqueça, não esqueça... **_– não poderia, não queria ser esquecido. Não por ele..._

– **Adeus! Não esqueço... **_– em pouco voltaria à França, teria de ser em breve. Não esqueceria._

– **Adeus!**

**– Adeus! **

Espero que tenham gostado! Foi escrita com muito amor e carinho! Espero reviews!

Quem sabe não rola uma continuação? ;)


End file.
